Me cuesta tanto olvidarte
by MaeCllnWay
Summary: No importa cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que ya no está contigo, aún recuerdas ese día y el dolor de su ausencia te carcome por dentro. Pero eso es lo que te motiva a seguir con tus planes.


Todos los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer**, y nada más esto es de mi autoría.

* * *

**Me cuesta tanto olvidarte**

**

* * *

**

Llegas demasiado tarde. Contemplas con horror cómo el edificio se consume en llamas lentamente. Esto no era parte del plan, definitivamente. Se suponía que solamente mataría a la chica y dejaría el cuerpo abandonado, para que cuando llegara el clan que la protegía no hubiera nada qué hacer. ¿Será que James cambió de parecer y al final decidió quemar todo? Imposible, te habría avisado.

Entonces, tu miedo se incrementa cuando te das cuenta que alguien está saliendo del edificio, antes de que colapse. Son _ellos_. El clan de ojos amarillos sale apresuradamente del lugar, llevando a la humana en brazos. Ni siquiera notan tu presencia, pero a ti es lo que menos te importa en este momento. Tu preocupación se enfoca en que él no ha salido y el edificio está por caerse de un momento a otro.

Todo tu cuerpo comienza a temblar y tu mente viaja a una velocidad increíble. Algo salió mal. Algo tuvo que haber pasado. James seguramente se aburrió de jugar al gato y al ratón con la chiquilla esa, y al final escapó. Eso debió haber pasado, y ahora solo restaba esperar la llamada de James, indicándote dónde se verían.

Y en ese momento, un olor penetra en tu nariz, haciendo que los temblores aumenten. Olor a vampiro quemado. Un sollozo sale de lo más profundo de tu pecho, y corres lo más veloz que tu cuerpo lo permite, hasta llegar a lo que solía ser un estudio de ballet. Empujas las estructuras que ya están calcinadas y caídas, hasta que por fin das con la fuente de ese terrible olor. La mayoría de los espejos que cubren el recinto están fracturados por el aumento de la temperatura, pero observas a lo lejos la hoguera que ha provocado todo este incendio.

Una parte de ti ruega e implora que se trate de uno de los miembros del clan, pero haces un poco de memoria y te das cuenta que viste salir a todos los que venían a rescatar a la chica. _No, no puede ser él. Que sea alguien más, por favor_, es tu mantra, el cual repites una y otra vez hasta llegar a la hoguera de llamas moradas.

Tu cuerpo ya no te soporta y caes de rodillas ante una pila de cenizas que está todavía humeando. Sea quien sea el vampiro que murió, ahora no es _nada_. Tienes ese nudo en la garganta que quieres dejar salir con lágrimas imposibles, pero todavía tienes la vaga esperanza de que todo sea un malentendido.

Sin embargo, la esperanza muere cuando encuentras un anillo tirado en el piso. _Su_ anillo. Aquel que tú le diste hace ya tantas décadas como una muestra ridícula del absoluto amor que sentías por él. En ese momento, James se burló de tus cursilerías, pero después de insistirle por semanas, finalmente comenzó a utilizarlo. Él era tuyo, así como tú eras de James.

Ahora _él_ era _nada_. Y _tú_ te has ido con él.

Los sollozos se hacen más intensos, sacudiendo todo tu cuerpo. Un rugido animal brota de tu pecho, tratando de mermar el dolor que sientes por su pérdida. Lloras con lágrimas invisibles.

Entonces, unos labios en tu garganta te regresan a la realidad. Riley sigue esperando la respuesta a la pregunta que te ha hecho _'¿Acaso no irás con nosotros?'_. Aprietas tus manos y mueves tu cabeza para evitar que él tenga contacto con tu boca. Nadie más tendrá tus labios de la misma manera que James los tuvo alguna vez. Él es la razón por la cual estás sedienta de venganza en contra del Clan Cullen. Guardas celosamente el secreto de tu deseo de exterminar a esa insulsa humana que se atrevió a ponerse en su camino. Nadie lo comprendería, a pesar de todo. Nadie podría siquiera imaginar el dolor tan grande que sentiste al perder a tu alma gemela. Quieres que Edward Cullen experimente esa pérdida, pero eres consciente de que si le dices esto a Riley, él se negará, por supuesto; él cree, ingenuamente, que solo quieres un mejor futuro para ustedes dos. La mera idea del secreto que le ocultas te hace sonreír.

Tras la pérdida de James, cazar ya no te parece tan excitante o divertido. Recuerdas con melancolía los juegos que solías tener con James, persiguiendo a unas asustadas presas hasta finalmente darles caza. Riley jamás te hará sentir lo que James hacía. Él simplemente fue un chico infortunado que se cruzó en tu camino en el momento equivocado y a la hora equivocada. Él únicamente es el medio que te llevará a la humana, pasando desapercibida para el clan que la protege.

Las memorias que compartiste con James calan hondo en tu cuerpo, por lo que te quitas de encima a Riley con un pretexto ridículo y te vas a un lugar donde puedas sacar tu dolor a solas. Dentro de poco, de acuerdo al plan, ese infeliz Cullen estará sufriendo lo mismo que tú, y podrás vengar a tu compañero.

Después de todo, olvidarle es algo imposible…

* * *

No sé, simplemente esto salió de repente y no pude evitar dejarlo pasar. Es la segunda vez que escribo de esta pareja, pero por alguna extraña razón llegó a mi cabeza. En **Extras de mis fics** pueden encontrar una pequeña imagen que hice de esto.

¿Reviews?

Ya saben que me pueden encontrar en Twitter: **/ _ PixieC  
**

**.carliitha-cullen.  
**


End file.
